How Could I Forget That Face?
by AngelGamer25
Summary: It's been almost 15 years since Hailey Windrow had a bad run-in with Pitch Black. She was reborn, but she became human thus leaving behind her family and her lover. What will happen when she is visited one day by the one and only Jack Frost? JackXOC This is a one-shot following what happened in my other story Unfortunate Family. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THAT.


It was mid-December. Snow fell lightly from the sky, the flakes big and puffy. Children ran around, trying to catch a flake or two on their tongue while other began to build forts and snowballs.

Over at Hailey's Home, snowballs already flew through the air, some missing by miles, others hitting dead on target.

Jack Frost stood on his staff, looking at the children - there couldn't be more than ten - as they squealed with delight. He gave a laugh as some boys were hitting each other at point blank. They recovered quickly and went back to making ammo.

He looked over when he heard a little girl whimper. He looked to see a little girl with short little brown pigtail getting pelted with snowballs. Her little coat was already soaked and her hair damp. Her brown eyes held tears, some falling in frozen streams down her face.

"Stop it!" she yelled, hopelessly. The boys continued to pelt her as she cried harder. Jack hopped off his staff and walked over. The other kids stopped, seeing him. It quickly became silent, save for the little girl's cries and the boys mean laughter.

The girl looked up and saw him. Her eyes grew larger and she was about to say something, but Jack held up a finger to his lips. She gave a small nod.

Jack tapped each boy on the shoulder, and when they turned and saw him, they got excited grins on their faces. "Jack! Did you come to help us win the snowball war?" one boy asked.

"A snowball war, eh?" Jack asked. He pointed a slim finger to the girl, asking, "Is she apart of it?"

The second boy snickered, saying, "Nah, but she's a nerd so we decided to show her who was boss around here."

"I see," Jack muttered, looking into the girl's eyes. She was scared, trembling from both fear and cold. "Well, I was told by Santa to come and see who here has been good and bad so he knows who to give presents to."

"We're on the nice list, right?" the first boy asked, eyes shining. "We've been nothing but nice this year!"

The little girl piped up, saying, "That not true, Thomas! You trip me everyday and you take all my books. You and Jacob always steal everyone's desserts and toys. You guys are nothing but bullies!"

The first boy, Thomas, turned to glare at her. "Shut up, Miranda!" he said, scooping up some snow. He packed it and prepared to toss it at the girl - Miranda - who raised her hand to cover her face.

No snow was felt though, for Jack had stopped the boy from tossing the snowball. "Now," he spoke up, "from what I just saw, you two are definitely on the naughty list." He floated over to Miranda and created a snowball, placing it in her hand. "Now hows about you and me get some revenge?"

The girl gave a wide smile, then turned to throw the ball strait at Thomas. It hit him strait on the nose, which caused him to fall back in shock. Jack laughed and waved a hand, each child who was gathered to watch now holding a small ball of packed fluffiness. Each child cheered as they threw the balls at the bullies. They ran inside, now soaked, crying for a Miss Windrow.

Jack looked towards the door with a triumphant smirk, before he felt a small hand pulling on his sweatshirt. He looked down to see little Miranda, tears in her big doe eyes. "Jack, now won't we all be put on the naughty list? We were bad..."

He knelt down and ruffled her hair, saying, "Nah, I'll tell Santa it was for a good reason. Now, hows about we have a fair snowball war?"

The kids cheered as he stood, waving his staff around, creating forts across the yard, each hiding piles and piles of packed snow, waiting to be thrown. The kids laughed and squealed as snowball began to whizz through the air.

They fought for an hour, before a melodic voice rang across the yard.

"Come on, lovelies! Time to come inside and warm up!"

Jack looked towards the door, seeing a figure in the shadows. It was female and a bit short in height. She couldn't be more than 19-years-old.

The kids gave a grumble, not wanting to stop yet. then she said two magic words.

"I just made a fresh batch of _hot chocolate~!_"

The kids ran for the door, stopping in the doorway to take off coats and boots.

Jack was about to turn and leave when he felt something squeeze his legs. He looked down to see Miranda grasping at his pant legs.

"Thank you, Jack, for stopping Thomas and Jacob today," she mumbled into his leg.

He knelt down, saying softly, "Of course, Miranda. If you have anymore trouble with those two, just think about me. I will be right here, okay?"

She smiled, saying, "Okay, I will remember that, but I don't think I will need to do that cause Miss Windrow will help me out!"

"Miranda honey, come on!" the voice called. "The kids told me what happened. Let's get you inside and changed into some warmer clothes."

Jack looked up as he heard some snow crunch under a pair of feet. He looked up to see Miranda running to a girl on the steps. Her hair was white blonde, almost as pale at the snow. It was in loose ringlets over her right shoulder, about half way down her upper arm. She had on a black zip-up sweatshirt and dark jeans, her feet covered by ice blue fuzzy slippers.

Jack stopped staring when the girl bent down to rest a hand on Miranda's shoulders, leading her inside. She looked up and Jack saw her eyes.

The colors of blue and green fought for dominence, trying to be the one color of her eyes. A flashback of a memory surfaced in his head. A little girl with those same eyes and same hair color.

She led Miranda inside, only to turn when Miranda was inside.

She gazed into Jack's eyes, smiling. He was frozen to the spot, not sure if she could see him.

His answer was given when she raised a hand to wave, saying "Hi Jack."

The voice connected the the two people. He knew this girl. He smirked, walking closer to her until he was at the base of the stairs and she was at the top. He laughed and said, "Hey there, Hailey."

She gave a brilliant smile. "What, no hug for me Frost?"

He hopped up the stairs, landing right before her. She opened her arms to which he rushed into, picking her up and spinning her in the hug.

"Haha, Frost you have not changed a bit," she said pulling away. "Would you like to come in?"

"North was expecting me back at the Pole soon, actually," he said, sadness laced into his tone.

She gave a mischievious smirk and grabbed his hand. "Well, if North has a problem with it, he can come and talk to me personally. Come on Frost."

She dragged him inside - not like he gave much of a fight anyways - and had him set his staff against against a wall.

"Hows everyone doing at the pole?" she asked, her hand still in his.

"It's the usual. North is working on toys, eating cookies. Tooth and Bunny are still together."

She gave a blinding smile. "That's wonderful! And Sandy?"

He chuckled. "Let's just say he is still well caught up on sleep."

She laughed, causing his heart to jump with joy. She continued to lead him through the house, coming to stop at the kitchen.

She dropped his hand and pushed open the double doors, announcing, "We have a guest, my lovelies! The one and only Jack Frost."

The children looked up in happiness and rushed up to him laughing him and asking him things.

Hours went by as he answered each question, drinking some hot chocolate with them and laughing with them.

Suddenly, little Miranda spoke up with a question.

"Have you ever met a spirit of Halloween? I bet she's super pretty!"

Jack tensed for a minute, as did Hailey. He gave a small smile after a bit. "Yeah I have. She's beautiful."

He looked right at Hailey for a second, who in turn blushed slightly and smiled widely.

"Kids, it's time fore bed," she said, standing. The kids grumbled, not wanting to go.

"Wait, Ms. Windrow! Can you sing us a song, please?" a little girl asked, standing.

Hailey put a finger to her chin, thinking. "Maybe... if you all are dressed and ready for bed in fifteen minutes?'

The kids squealed and and ran off, leaving mugs scattered around the room. She chuckled and picked up a few, bringing them to the sink. Jack picked up the last of them, following her.

"You sing? Since when?" he asked, smirking at Hailey.

She gave him a smile, saying, "You would be surprised at what I can do, Frost."

They walked up some stairs heading to a large bedroom. When they walked inside, they saw all the kids in bed, waiting patiently for her.

"Nicely done guys!" she said, her hands on her hips. She pulled up a chair and sat in it where all the kids could see her.

Jack leaned against the wall, smiling as she asked, "So what do you want to hear?"

Names were shouted out, some louder than others. When the sound was getting softer, a girl yelled out one name:

"Do the Hanging Tree!"

Hailey's eyes widened. "Really? I sang that not two nights ago."

"But it's so pretty! Please?"

Hailey sighed and nodded. The kids smiled and snuggled further into the sheets.

Clearing her throat, Hailey began to sing.

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
They strung up a man  
They say he murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree."

Her voice was melodic, lulling the kids to sleep. After she finished the first verse, all of them were asleep. She went around and kissed each forehead before leaving and closing the door.

He looked at her as she sighed, leaning against the door as she did.

"That song was both creepy and beautiful at the same time," Jack said, a grin on his face.

"Yeah. But the kids seem to love it, so I don't mind."

They looked into each other's eyes, ice blue meeting green-blue sea foam.

Suddenly, like a magnet, they were smashed together, their lips linked in a kiss that had been waiting for years. It was passionate and needy. pulling apart, she dragged him up a set of stairs, into a different she closed the door, he slammed her against it, pressing her back against the wood. She gave a gasp and Jack took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

She pulled back slightly, pressing their foreheads together. "Jack... I've missed being able to kiss you like this."

He responded by kissing her neck. She shivered at his cold lips against her neck. He bit lightly at the juncture of her neck. She inhaled shakily and gave a soft moan, causing Jack to smirk.

"You tease," she said softly.

"I couldn't help myself, Hailey. You should know I'm a big trickster," he said, hugging her close.

She giggled. "Yes I know. I had just forgotten."

He pulled back, looking into her eyes."Does that mean you forgot about me for a moment?"

She grabbed both sides of his face and looked dead into his eyes. 'How could I ever forget that face?"

She pulled him into another kiss, this one slow and memorable. Her arms ran up to his hair, tousling it and making it stick up. His ran down her sides, grabbing at her hips.

"Jack," she whispered, gaining his attention. He looked at her as she said, "I don't want to do anything drastic tonight. I've missed you a lot, but I just want to be around you again. I've had to go 14 years without so much as seeing you."

He smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "Of course, my lovely little Hollow Eve."

Her eyes blazed with happiness as she pulled away slightly. "Now let me pass, boy. I want to put on some pajamas and snuggle."

He moved and let her pass. She grabbed some sweatpants and a tank top and went into the ajacent bathroom, leaving him.

He stripped himself of his tee and sweatshirt and lay on her bed, laying on the covers. When he heard the door creak, he turned to see Hailey in the new clothes and her hair in a messy bun atop her head.

"Jack, you are such a tease," she said, walking towards the bed with a blush dusting her cheeks. He moved over and made room for her to lay down.

As soon as she hit the bed, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She merely squeaked and curled in closer.

"I miss having you at the Pole, Hailey," Jack said, triwling a piece of her hair.

"I miss being at the Pole," she said, yawning. "But I have awesome news."

He gave her a look and she answered saying, "Manny comes to me in my dreams, and he told me that he was able to pull some strings. When this body wears out, he is going to make me the Spirit of Halloween again. Memories included."

He grasped her tighter, laughing happily. "Good. I don't think I would have been able to live without you there."

"You just have to wait, Jack."

He grumbled, "Now who's the tease."

She laughed and yawned again. Soon she was asleep, so Jack kissed her temple once before gently getting up and dressing. Leaving a note, he lept out the window, leaving her to sleep for the next day.

~ Le Time Skip ~

He flew into the Pole just as the sun rose. When he came through the window, he was greeted by North, who turned to talk to him.

"Jack! Where have you been?"

Jack just smirked and walked away, saying over his shoulder, "Just went to visit someone I haven't seen in a while."


End file.
